The Matrimony Proposal
by Maddy46
Summary: "I believe the typical response to such a question is verbal," I jokingly whispered in her ear. I could practically hear her chuckle, though she made no sound. "Yes," she whispered back. The wedding story from the Laundry Night Hypothesis. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-Hello everyone! I know, I've been MIA for a while, but now I'm back with the wedding story from my most popular fic, **_**The Laundry Night Hypothesis**_**. I've never written anything like this before, so I hope it goes well. If not, I may give permission for someone else to have a go at it, but we'll see.**

**Here we go!**

SPOV

There I was, in the position I never imagined I would be in. It was 6:43pm on the 4th of February, on the rooftop of our apartment building, and I was on my knee, holding the small box that contained the ring I was offering Penny. She looked beautiful in the green dress she had worn to dinner that night, even with the stunned expression on her face. Although I'd used to mock her and her slow ability to process information, I didn't anymore. She had every reason to be stunned, and I didn't want her making any hasty decisions. If she said yes, which I was all but certain she would, I wanted her to be sure.

She nodded, and I slid the ring onto her finger.

I got up, and it wasn't two seconds before she wrapped her arms around me so tightly I thought I might die of suffocation like I used to think when I was a child. She pulled back a fraction. "I believe the typical response to such a question is verbal," I jokingly whispered in her ear. I could practically hear her chuckle, though she made no sound. "Yes," she whispered back.

We stayed on the roof a little longer, until Penny decided she had to call her parents. For the life of me I couldn't figure out why she suddenly needed to call her parents, she rarely called them; usually about 5 months went by without a call, the most recent being a week ago. One of the many reasons I fell in love with Penny was because she, unlike me, was able to read expressions and body language like English. "Honey, I need to tell them we're engaged," she explained after seeing the confused expression on my face.

We walked into our apartment, and she immediately dashed to the telephone and dialled the number of her parents. Unsure of how to proceed, I decided I would leave Penny to tell her mother and father about our engagement, whilst I called my own mother. I remembered back to the day I told her I was going to propose to Penny.

"_Shelly? Is something wrong, baby?" _

"_No mother, on the contrary. I just wanted to tell you that… I'm going to propose to Penny." My mother was silent for a moment. "Shelly, when you say 'propose', do you mean 'propose visiting your mother'?" I was confused. Surely a woman who had previously been married would understand what the word 'propose' meant. While I couldn't argue her point, I was sure she knew what I meant. "No, of course not," I could just imagine the warning look I would be receiving now, "not that there's any reason I shouldn't…what I meant was, I'm going to ask Penny to become my wife." _

"_Baby, she's not pregnant is she? Because you know how I feel about-" I was appalled that my mother would even suggest such a thing! "Mother, I'm appalled that you would even suggest such a thing! No, she's not pregnant, I'm going to ask her to marry me because I love her." _

"_Well honey, I know from experience that I can't stop you once you've made up your mind, but I want you to know that… I'm proud of you. I never thought I'd see the day when my little baby grew up and got married. Now, I expect the wedding to be at a church…" It was at that point I carefully set the phone down so I wouldn't have to listen to the hokum my mother so completely devoted her life to._

I decide not to call my mother, not then. Instead I walk back to the living room and stare at Penny. She has a smile on her face and appears to have a "glow" about her. She uses animated hand gestures as she talks, even though I have told her repeatedly that the person on the other end of the call cannot see them, therefore they have no use except to amuse others around, particularly those who cannot hear the conversation.

She says goodbye to her, I assume father, and begins to put down the phone, but she sees me and hands it out. I give her a puzzled look. "Sheldon, you need to call your family."

"No, I don't. My mother knew of what I intended to do and you didn't call the rest of your family. I see no reason to call them this instant, so I won't." Penny tries to suppress a laugh, succeeding only marginally, puts the phone down, steps forward and gives me a small kiss on the cheek. I remember how once, such a small action would've disgusted me, but Penny has changed me. I've grown used to affection, and though I usually do not instigate it, I am no longer non-acceptant of it. "Do Howard and Raj know?" she asks. It occurs to me that they don't. She needs no answer. She, for the second time that night, picks up the phone and dials the familiar numbers. I notice she calls Raj first and smile. It's what I would've done as well. "Hey Raj, it's Penny, listen, can you call Howard and tell him to come over?" There's a pause. 'He's getting a drink', Penny mouths to me. "Of course I'm asking you to come too… Okay Raj, I'll see you soon." Again, Penny puts the phone down, though at the rate she's going, I don't see the point. She comes back to hug me. I hug back, and, as I've been taught, don't let go. I remember back to when I was adamant Penny couldn't teach me anything… how wrong I was. We stand there, my chin resting on the top of her head, for a few minutes, rocking gently to no music, when her phone beeps, alerting her of a text. She groans but let's go of me and gets her phone from her bag, or purse as she keeps telling me. Apparently there is a difference. "It's from Wolowitz. He wants to bring Bernadette," she says.

"I see no reason as to why she wouldn't be able to come," I say, but she's already typing an answer. "Penny?"

"Yeah honey?"

"If Bernadette is to come, I request Amy does too." She picks up the phone, again, and dials Amy's number. "Hi Amy, listen, could you come over here now? Sheldon and I have something to tell you…Okay, see you soon."

**AN- Well, there you go! Hope you all enjoyed it! Feel free to PM me with any suggestions for future chapters, and don't forget to vote on my poll. The question: "What should the gender(s) of Penny and Sheldon's child(ren) be?" Check my profile for the options. Also, just reminding everyone that I'm available for beta-ing if you want.**

**Thanks for reading! Remember to review!**

**-Maddy**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Hi guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but with the end of school coming up, I have so much to do, including a year-long project that's due in a few weeks, I just haven't had the time to write. With that said, however, I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Big Bang Theory. No amount of wishing has changed that, I'm sad to say.**

APOV

I was in the middle of playing Amazing Grace on the harp when my phone rang. Odd. No one ever called past 8:00pm, and it was 9:16pm. I picked it up and when I saw the caller ID, my heart skipped a beat, figuratively speaking of course. "Penny!" I knew what she was calling for, of course. Sheldon had come to me a few weeks ago asking for help. If he had gone through with his plan, which I suspect he did, Penny was obviously calling to tell me the good news. I had been practicing my surprised expression and tone of voice for a week at Sheldon's instruction. "Hi Amy, listen, could you come over here now? Sheldon and I have something to tell you." Penny's tone of voice and choice of words confirmed my suspicions. "Sure bestie, I'll be right there," I said, trying to hide the fact that I knew exactly what they wanted to tell me.  
>"Okay, see you soon." The call disconnected and I was out the door, after first checking my reflection in the mirror. I didn't want Penny thinking I was a slop, not after the last time, when she took me out shopping. I decided it was not my favourite pass-time, at least not when Penny made me walk down every single shoe aisle and try on about 20 articles of clothing, only to buy one or two. I decided my appearance was acceptable, and hurried to the soon-to-be Cooper residence.<p>

_\|/_

When I arrived, I noticed that Raj, Howard and Bernadette were already there. They were obviously waiting for me, which was a new experience for me. "Hello…" I said casually, nodding my head slightly in greeting. They all nodded back, all except Sheldon, of course. "So, now that we're all here, can you tell us the surprise?" Howard asked. Penny took a deep breath.  
>"Sheldon and I are engaged!" she exclaimed. Bernadette was the first to react. She jumped up and hugged Penny, speaking so quickly I found it hard to understand her. I didn't know what the social protocol for such a situation was, so I simply smiled at Sheldon, knowing he would understand. I realised I should congratulate Penny, who was still being hugged by Bernadette. I made my way over to her and joined the hug. She broke away and began to show us the ring. It was beautiful. A rectangular peridot with a collection of diamonds on either side. She began to cry and laugh and smile, then fret about the wedding plans. Who would be the Maid-of-Honour? Where would it be held? What cake should she have? It surprised me that she didn't have it all planned out like most girls did from the age of 10. I already knew the answer to the first question. It was obviously going to be Bernadette. Those two were a lot closer than Penny and I, and she probably knew much more about this sort of thing than I did anyway.<p>

_\|/_

I stayed with Penny and Sheldon until 11:00pm, a few minutes after the other three had left. It was obvious Sheldon was uncomfortable and Penny was on the verge of having an emotional breakdown. Even I could tell they just wanted to be alone together, so I congratulated them one more time and told them I would speak with them the next day. I didn't think I could handle being there much longer anyway, for, truth be told, I was a little upset, and maybe a little jealous. Why couldn't it be me for once? Me who would be Maid-of-Honour, me who would be walking down the aisle. If being around Sheldon and Penny for so long had taught me anything, it was that they were everything I wanted to be. Smart, funny, cool… happy… Aside from smart, I had begun to realise I was nothing I had previously thought I was. All those kids from high school were right, I was a loser. So when I got home, I went to my bedroom, and cried.

_\|/_

PPOV

It felt strange having a ring on my finger. I kept playing with it and looking down to make sure it was still there. Sheldon had done an amazing job picking it out, though I suspected he had gotten some help from either Amy, his mother or Missy, personally, I was leaning more towards Amy. I didn't care though; it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and I didn't plan on letting it go anytime soon.

_\|/_

**AN- Sorry for the short chapter! I just couldn't think of anything else to write! Anyway, again, I hoped you liked it, and remember, leave a review! Also, I'm looking for some help with the next chapters. Being a teenager, I don't have any experience with weddings, so if you do, please PM me! I just need help with all the preparations and such. **

**Oh, also, the poll has closed. Here are the results:**

**Twins- Girl Girl (0 votes)**

**Triplets (2 votes)**

**Boy (2 votes)**

**Twins- Boy Boy (3 votes)**

**Girl (4 votes)**

**WINNER! Twins- Girl Boy (7 votes)**

**I will now be accepting suggestions for names, so leave a review with your suggestion, and I'll keep a record of them all. (Note: Just because they are suggested, does not mean any of them will be used. I may come up with two names that I would like to use on my own)**

**Thanks for reading! And I hope to update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Hey guys! It's been a while, but I'm back with another chapter! Quite honestly, I'm not expecting this to be my best chapter, because I only have a small idea for it, but it should lead to a bigger one, so just please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Big Bang Theory. It is a sad, sad fact.**

* * *

><p>PPOV<p>

In the few days after Sheldon had proposed, I hadn't had a lot of time to really think. I was auditioning for a part on the new TV show about these 4 scientists and their neighbour, a normal girl. As soon as I'd heard about it, I knew I had to at least try out! I'd told Sheldon, but he didn't really get why I was doing it. I figured he'd probably get it eventually.

In between practising my lines, I had to start planning the wedding. I knew I had to first, pick a Maid-of-Honour. I'm not going to lie, it was difficult. Bernadette and Amy were both my best friends, but I just couldn't decide between them. It felt like choosing which one I loved more, and I just couldn't do that.

I tried thinking about it logically, weighing out the pros and cons, but I still couldn't pick. Bernadette would know exactly what I was going through, and probably be a lot easier to shop with, but Amy… she possessed some quality that I thought would make her great as well, aside from the fact that she could help me plan a wedding that Sheldon would want as well. I decided to ask Sheldon for his opinion, but of course, it wasn't helpful.

"It's not up to me to pick your Maid-of-Honour. Personally, I wouldn't care if we had a tiny ceremony in front of our parents and close friends, or no ceremony at all; I just want you to be there."  
>Yes, it was incredibly sweet, but not helpful! I'd always wanted a big wedding, but it had always seemed a lot simpler in my mind.<p>

I thought about maybe having them both as my Maids-of-Honour, and eventually settled on that plan. However unconventional it may be, it made everyone, including me, happy. All I had to do was even out the "responsibilities", so that no-one was hurt. I was surprised to find myself thinking of Amy when I thought of this, though it made sense. Bernadette probably wouldn't mind if she wasn't a Maid-of-Honour, but Amy would definitely feel hurt, not to say that Bernadette wouldn't either, but she would be able to forgive me a lot quicker than I thought Amy would.

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

I was at work when Penny called me, which was odd, because she knew what days I worked. Nevertheless, I picked up. "Amy! Hi! Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight, you know, girls night out? I just need a break from everything." My heart plummeted. I thought she'd been calling to ask if I'd be her Maid-of-Honour, until I realised, maybe she was planning on asking me tonight. "Sure Penny, I'd love to!" I replied.

We spoke for a little while longer, discussing when and where to meet, when I said, "well I'll see you tonight, bestie. I'm dissecting a brain here and I'm about to cut through the frontal lobe."

"Oh, well, okay. You have fun… dissecting. I'll see you tonight. Bye!" and the call disconnected.

PPOV

After I finished talking to Bernadette, I was ready to clean my already spotless apartment out of habit, then realised what I was doing and stopped. Living with Sheldon definitely had some perks. On second thoughts, living with Sheldon was all perks… well, most of the time. When he wouldn't let me use the bathroom even though I really needed to wasn't so great, but that was a part of living with Sheldon, and I'd gotten used to it in time.

Amy and I had agreed to meet up with Bernadette at my apartment instead of going out. It was just a lot easier than choosing something else, and I really didn't have any time to plan anything else. I figured here, we could just grab something to eat and watch some movies; finally something simple in my hectic life. Sheldon would be out anyway –it was new comic-book night–and hopefully by the time he got back, all wedding talk would be over; for some reason, I didn't really want him to know I was taking advantage of his time out to discuss the wedding.

It suddenly occurred to me that I should probably tell Sheldon that Amy and Bernadette were coming over tonight. It wasn't necessary–he'd changed the Roommate Agreement when I moved in–but I felt I probably should anyway. He would be home soon, so I figured I could just tell him then.

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

I was always delighted to go home, especially now that Penny lived with me. She was what made leaving work at the end of the day bearable, well, seeing her and getting to sit in my spot, though I loved Penny more. It had only taken me 1 year of living with her to realise that, even with all of her idiosyncrasies, like putting the cereals back in any old place.

She was waiting for me when I got home. She didn't have to work as many shifts now that we were living together, and she was beginning to get more parts in advertisements and TV shows, which I partly credited myself for, what with my running lines with her and telling her what she was doing wrong –which she now thanked me for, unlike when she had lived across the hall and we weren't involved in a romantic relationship.

"Sheldon! Hi honey, how was work?" she asked cheerfully. I shrugged.

"Meh, it was okay, not unlike every other day," I responded. If I went into any more detail she'd just say the same thing. If I'd learnt anything over the past year it was that one must keep one's answers short and simple if one wanted one's answer to be understood by Penny. "Oh, okay, cool," she said, "anyway, listen, I was wondering if Amy and Bernadette could come over tonight." I just looked at her; it was an excellent excuse to do so. "Penny… you don't need to ask my permission. Remember, you only need to give me 2 hours of notice if you need me to leave the apartment, or 2 days of notice if you are having a non-related male stay over, to give me time to do a background check."

"Yeah, I know, but I just wanted to make sure." She stood on her toes to give me a peck on the cheek, and turned away, before quickly turning back. "Oh, and since you'll be out tonight anyway, do you still need 2 hours' notice?"

"Don't be silly. It's Amy and Bernadette on Wednesday night. You know I'll be down at the comic book store. Anyway, I can't imagine what would take you so long to discuss that you would need me to leave the apartment for an extended length of time."

"We're not going to have a long discussion. We just want a little Girls Night… In, is all."

"Well okay then, but just so you know, I will be coming in when I'm done at the comic-book store, but don't worry. I can just stay in the bedroom until they leave." This earned me another kiss on the cheek and a "thanks sweetie. I love you."

I walked into the bedroom when it suddenly occurred to me that I hadn't told Missy about the engagement, so I picked up the phone and dialled her number.

* * *

><p>PPOV<p>

Sheldon had left with Howard and Raj for the comic-book store just after Amy and Bernadette arrived. I sat them down, making sure that no-one sat in his spot (not that they needed reminding) and cleared my throat. "So, listen, I have to ask you two a question" they just stared up at me, almost blankly, so I continued, "will you be my Maids-of-Honour‽" They practically squeeled as they jumped up and almost tackled me to the floor. I had Amy saying, "Yes! I can't believe you asked me! This is the best day ever!" and Bernadette saying, "Oh Penny of course! This is going to be so much fun!"

After they'd finished with the theatrics, we decided to skip getting something to eat (we'd already eaten) and just put on a movie. They couldn't decide on any, so we just put on 28 Days, the first one we'd found. We were halfway through it when Sheldon walked through the door. I jumped up. "Hi honey! Get anything new at the comic-book store?" He stopped walking and looked at me.

"A comic book," he said as he held it up to me.

"Ha ha, very funny. Well, you have fun with your new comic book, okay?" He just nodded, and, staring at his comic book, continued to the bedroom. I walked back to the couch. Amy, whose eyes were following Sheldon, said "I still think comic books are lame-o."

When the movie had finished, I told the girls I'd call them tomorrow, and they walked out the door, after which I retreated to the bathroom, when it finally hit me. I was engaged. I had to start planning a wedding. Set a date, find a place, pick bridesmaid dresses and find a dress for me; and I thought my life was already busy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I know, this was a very Maid-of-Honour centric chapter, but considering I only had a small idea for it, I think it actually turned out pretty good. Hope you liked the new formatting and that it was easier to follow. Also, sorry for the multiple POV changes, but it just felt a little better.<strong>

**I'm still taking baby name suggestions! Remember, one girl, one boy. I've gotten a few already and they're all great, so keep them coming!**

**Now, before I forget, I'm looking for someone to help me write the next few chapters. Having never even dated before, I've never been through the wedding process, so any help would be much appreciated!**

**Remember to review!**

**-Maddy **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- I am SO sorry for not posting everyone! I just couldn't think of anything to write and then I was super busy with school and I all but forgot about this. Then I saw how many favourites and subscriptions I was getting, so I wrote and wrote. **

**It's not my best chapter, more of a filler if anything, but I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Big Bang Theory – characters or plots. **

_When the movie had finished, I told the girls I'd call them tomorrow, and they walked out the door, after which I retreated to the bathroom, when it finally hit me. I was engaged. I had to start planning a wedding. Set a date, find a place, pick bridesmaid dresses and find a dress for me; and I thought my life was already busy._

PPOV

There I was, lying in bed next to Sheldon. My fiancé. I couldn't sleep; how he had managed to fall asleep in that strange way of his amazed me. I looked over at the clock on the nightstand. 11:57. How was that possible? I could've sworn that an hour had passed since I'd last looked at 11:55.

Plans for the wedding kept rushing through my mind. I knew Sheldon's mum had said that it had to be at a church, and I sure didn't want to get on her bad side. Anyway, I'd always kind of wanted my wedding to be at a church. So that was nearly half-sorted. I still needed to find a church and then actually make sure I could have the wedding there; which brought me back to another thing – the date.

I wanted the wedding to be soon. I didn't want to spend a year planning this wedding. Well, actually, if truth be told, I didn't really want to spend a week planning it. No, no, I _wanted_ this to happen. I _needed _it to be perfect, and I was _going_ to do this.

I decided that it would be pointless trying to go to sleep when all I could do was think. It just wasn't going to happen. So, grateful that Sheldon had spent all that time (and money on chocolates) teaching me to be organised, I walked out into the living room. I grabbed a pen and a notebook from his desk, and sat down on the couch. I needed to just write down everything that was flying around my head.

_**Wedding List**_

_-Date_

_-Place_

_-Outfits_

_-Flowers_

_-Invitations_

_-Rings_

_-Cake_

_-Food/Catering_

_-Wedding Party_

_-Photographer_

_-Honeymoon? _

Knowing that I was surely missing something, I put down the pen and paper, and sighed. All of this was going to cost a lot. I knew that Sheldon was financially secure, and I was fairly sure that my parents would be able to fund some of the wedding, at least, but I didn't want to make, especially Sheldon, pay a lot. I, of all people, knew just how much money was worth in these times; so I put an "x" next to those that wouldn't cost anything. The date and wedding party were the only two, although technically, the suits and dresses for the people in wedding party would cost, but I decided that really came under the clothes section. So, to specify, I wrote "(people)" next to the wedding party.

_**Wedding List**_

_X -Date_

_-Place_

_-Clothes_

_-Flowers_

_-Invitations_

_-Rings_

_-Cake_

_-Food/Catering_

_X -Wedding Party (people)_

_-Photographer_

_-Honeymoon? _

With all of that written down, I felt a lot better. I'd get Sheldon to check it over, and then Amy, Bernadette and I could dissect it later. I sighed and sagged back into the couch, subconsciously twisting my new engagement ring around my finger. It felt strange, in a good way. I'd never worn a ring on that finger, well, except for that time in grade school when I got married to Bradley Jefferson and we got those fake, plastic rings for the rest of recess – but I figured that didn't count.

It was all still just a little surreal. I was engaged to Sheldon Cooper; the strange, annoying, insect-looking physicist who had lived across the hall. The man who had thrown my underwear on a telephone wire. The man who had insulted me a countless amount of times. The man who had sacrificed his best friend for me.

As if able to read my thoughts, Sheldon walked sleepily out of our room. It's funny how we're always surprised by clichés, and, no matter how many times it happens, it always brings a smile to our faces.

"Penny?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, sweetie. I didn't wake you did I?" I asked.

"No, you didn't wake me. You made no such sound that could've roused me from my sleep. No, the missing warmth and weight in the bed, on the other hand, did. Would you care for a warm beverage?" he asked.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised by his answer. It was just like him to reply with the scientifically correct answer where most people would just say, "kinda".

"No thanks, sweetie. I'm good," I told him.

He shrugged. "Eh, suit yourself then," as he finished his warm milk and walked back to the bedroom.

I smiled. Somehow every time I was feeling scared, angry, stressed or upset, he managed to get me to put a smile on my face. It was one of the things I loved about him. Actually, it was probably the main thing I loved about him.

I couldn't believe how worried I had gotten over the wedding. I had Sheldon. He was smart, though he would kill me if he heard me call him only "smart", and I wasn't going to risk that again. He would help me plan our wedding. Then there was Bernadette and Amy as well. They were going to help too. I didn't have to do it all on my own like I had been fretting about.

With that all sorted, I headed back to the bedroom and got under the covers of the bed. Sheldon was already asleep, but for all I tried, I just couldn't keep my eyes shut. So I got up to make a, as Sheldon called it, 'warm beverage'.

**AN- So there you go. Once again, I'm sorry it took me so long to write such a boring chapter. And before you all complain about the sucky ending, I'm sorry; I just had no ideas for the ending of the filler. I'll get back to the actual wedding planning in the next chapter.**

**Also, if any of you can give me some advice about the planning, please let me know! This chapter had another purpose, which was to help me set out what I need to do in the next few chapters. If I've missed anything important, please tell me!**

**Thanks all! 3**

**-Maddy**

**P.S. Fan me on Wattpad! Username- HappyForeverAfter **

**:D**


End file.
